Wishology: the Game
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy: Wishology...as a Wii Game! A W E S O M E! Amie: Timmy, I'M supposed to do the summary, for Pete's sake! Timmy: Ah, but it looked so cool! Amie: Ugh, this is what I get for working with FOP characters... Cosmo: Including me! Amie: Double ugh... Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'A Boy in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

_**Nickelodeon presents:**_

**Wishology the Game**

**Available for the Wii**

D-pad is for walk/run

2 is for jump

2, 2 is for double jump.

1 is for punch.

+ is for pause.

- is for Mission Reminder

* * *

><p>We see Chet Ubetcha. He reports, "This is Chet Ubetcha welcoming you to <em>'Wishology: the Game'<em>. This is a world where fairly odd parents were the lay of the land, there were four kids.

"Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. Johnson are those said kids. But, even though they have fairies and their friendship….are they ready….for the BIGGEST battle of their lives? Find out in part one: _**The Big Beginning**_."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the start of this story!<em>

_Timmy: This is going to be awesome!_

_Amie: And we have two announcements._

_Timmy: Oh right. I'll you do it._

_Amie: Thanks! First, let me introduce you to our newest partner for our FOP stories….Lawton!_

_*Lawton comes onto the stage. There is applause*_

_Lawton: Hi, everyone!_

_Timmy: Uh, how'd we get applause?_

_Cosmo: From apples._

_Amie: …._

_Lawton: Anyways, *takes Amie's hand* we also have an announcement._

_Amie: *blushes* Lawton's right. We've decided to try an online dating kind of thing._

_Timmy: EW! Kid in the room!_

_Cosmo: And green haired fairy!_

_Amie: I'll use the slime. You use the Baseball Cannon._

_Lawton: Right!_

_*They get the buckets and the cannon*_

_Timmy: RUN!_

_*Timmy and Cosmo run while we are on their heels*_

_Wanda: *sighs, annoyed* Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	2. Cut scene 1

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. all have dark jackets and dark sunglasses on. They say, in unison, "Oh yeah! We're the ones!" That's when Crocker pops up and says, being Agent Smith, "They're the ones…."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we start off in <strong>_**'The Matrix'**_** level, in a chase scene. This game incorporates every character: Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. like in **_**'Scooby Doo: The Curse of Lake Monster'**_**. **

**And the computers control the rest of the characters; Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Iris, Roger, and Lionel, who aren't being controlled by the player. Get the 3****rd**** phone booth without getting blasted and we will go to the **_**'Lord of the Rings'**_**.**

* * *

><p>Trixie commented, "Cool! We're in Middle Earth!" "This is AWESOME," said Chester. That's when their fairies appeared to them. Wanda handed Timmy a ring and said, "Here you go, Chosen One. One ring to rule them all."<p>

"This is a teething ring," A.J. pointed out. "Oh, sorry," Wanda apologized, "Poof's teething." "Yeah, I know," Timmy responded, showing Wanda his arm. Poof is clung onto it for dear life.

Timmy yanked away his arm and gave Poof the teething ring. Poof chomped down on it as Roger gave them another ring…an onion ring. "Here you guys go," Roger said, "This ring will give you the home run."

"This is an onion ring," Chester pointed out to his fairy godfather. "That's mine," Cosmo said, pouncing on Chester. Cosmo bites into the onion ring and added, "Precious! And delicious!"

Iris started to search herself and said, "Oh, I probably have that ring, Wanda." That's when she saw the ring on her finger and added, "Ooh, here it is!" That's when she flicks the ring to Timmy, _'poofing'_ the four of them to Dark Mountain Gloom.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we go to Dark Mountain Gloom. Climb to the top and have Timmy throw the ring in the lava. As we get the less that dramatic ending, we go to <strong>_**'Harry Potter'**_** next.**

* * *

><p>Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. appear in the world of wizards but just as they were about to blast Moldy wart [Vicky] out of the sky, Jorgen came out of nowhere. Jorgen tells them, as he <em>'poofed'<em> away their fairies, "This is no longer a game! Stay in the shadows and do NOT say your names!" Timmy commented, "Ah, you're freaking us out here." That's when Jorgen pulls them out.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort our heroes into Timmy's house. Strangely enough, in the background, you can see Madelyn Whyte and Richie Dean from <strong>_**'The Darkness's New Friend'**_**. **

**As Terrance and Tamara claim that don't recognize Timmy, you must go to Dimmsdale Elementary. As Crocker claims that he doesn't recognize ANY of you and our heroes say their names, the Eliminators come in. **

**They are the first enemies in the game. Our heroes make a daring escape on A.J.'s hover cycles. This is a race type mini-Game in which Timmy has to complete 3 laps and come in first to move on. As Jorgen gets you out of there, you go the Cave of Destiny where Jorgen will tell you the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Oh yeah, first set of cut scenes, done!<em>

_Lawton: Nice one, Amie._

_Amie: *blushes* Thanks._

_Timmy: I think I'm going to be sick. Please r&r!_

_Lawton: And think outside of the box!_


	3. Cut scene 2

There were skeletons all over the place, bats flying in and out, and cave drawings on the walls. Chester commented, "The Cave of Destiny is creepy." Timmy nodded and said, "I agree." Jorgen picked up a skeleton and responded, "Oh, no. These are from last year's Halloween party….I think."

A.J. asked, "What's going on?" Jorgen lightened up the cave drawings and responded, "Maybe these pretty cave drawings will explain things or as we called them in Fairy World…" As he said it, it kind of echoed, "The Cave Prophecy."

Trixie asked, "The Cave Prophecy?" Jorgen shook his head and answered, "No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo." As he said it again, it kind of echoed again, "The Cave Prophecy." After he had said that, he started to explain.

He explained, "In ancient times, fairies main job was to fight not frolic. They constantly battled a strange foe called the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. They were only victorious when they neutralized the Darkness with its natural enemy, light.

"Our ancient ancestors feared that this mysterious foe would return, they sent out our strongest warriors in the void of space to illumine it. So, should the Darkness ever return, we would have a shield of protection…not like today's underarm deodorants."

Chester responded, "Amazing." Timmy asked, "Do you have any popcorn?" Jorgen was near a popcorn cart and asked us, "What do you guys want? Small, medium, or large?" They all responded, "Surprise us."

Jorgen brought over the tubs and Timmy asked, "So, the stars in the sky are actually fairy warriors looking out for the Darkness?" A.J. just shook his head and told everyone, "If you hadn't wish for us to have fairies, I would tell you that you guys are insane. But, now…"

Jorgen continued, "Anyways, they are our first warning system. And just last night, our deepest brigade, the Big Dipper, just disappeared." Trixie perked up and responded, "The Big Dipper. That's why Crocker said it didn't exist!"

Jorgen nodded and responded, "Yes, I had to wipe away any memory of it so people wouldn't freak out. I also wiped away any memory of Turner so no one would say his name and give away his location." Timmy asked, "That's great and everything but how does this affect me?"

Jorgen answered, "I'm not finished." He clapped as we saw more of the Cave Prophecy. He explained, "Our ancient ancestors also made a wand to destroy the Darkness, should it ever return. And to protect this _'white wand'_ they also decided that only a Chosen One could posses it and unlock its true powers."

A.J. asked, "Where is it?" Jorgen shrugged and answered, "No one knows…not even Nacey or me for that matter." Jorgen continued, "But it is said that this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve this ancient riddle."

Using his fairy magic, he revealed the cryptic message. It read, _"The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss."_ Timmy asked, "What does that mean?" Jorgen snapped and pointed his finger at the pink hated boy.

He answered, "You tell me because the Chosen One is you….Timmy Turner!" He pointed at a cave drawing and at a man who looked like Timmy. Everyone blurted out, in unison, "What?" Jorgen nodded and explained, "Yes, check it out. Pink hat, bucked teeth, initials TT, and I'm not the only one who knows it!"

At that moment, Jorgen used his wand to light up a vent. A.J. asked, "The Eliminators were here?" Chester added, "They know Timmy is the Chosen One?" Trixie finished, "And you just said his name aloud!"

Jorgen pointed out, "And it kind of echoed a bit too, didn't it?" Just then, the wall of the cave was busted down and there were some robots. Timmy commented, "Man, that thing looks terrifying!"

The Eliminator with the red eyes said, "**Eliminate Timmy Turner.**" It started to suck us in and the pink hated boy demanded, "Get us out here!" Jorgen whistled and his motorcycle came over. They all got on and Jorgen rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, guide Jorgen through Fairy World without ruining into any of the Eliminators or buildings. Once Jorgen swerves off the road; our heroes will be flung off. Don't panic; for you need to get to T.F.'s quarter factory. Once you get sucked up by the straw, this cut scene will be opened to you.<strong>

* * *

><p>A young boy about Timmy's age, with short blonde hair, wearing blue pajamas, and one missing tooth found our heroes underneath his pillow. Timmy reacted and told him, putting a finger to his lips, "Dude, we're the Chosen Ones."<p>

The kid yelled, "No! You're just weird kids that took my quarter! Mom, quarter thieves!" They all yelled and ran out of the house. The kid yelled, "My dad's a cop!" Just like that, cops were following us.

Chester took the lead and told his friends; "Follow me!" They followed him and hid in the sewer. The cops drove right past them and they got out of the sewers. Timmy looked on the top of the manhole and saw their pictures on a flyer reading, _"Quarter thieves."_ A.J. commented, "That was quick." Timmy turned to Chester and told him, "Fast thinking there, buddy." Chester smiled and responded, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, use Trixie's junior detective disguise skills to get costumes for everyone. Get going into town where this next cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wanda had just woken and found herself in a gumball machine. Cosmo, Poof, Iris, Roger, and Lionel were with her…as well as every fairy in Fairy World, except for Jorgen. Wanda asked aloud, "Where are we? The last thing I remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy and his friend's trilogy wish."<p>

Cosmo answered, "And the last thing I remember was hearing you say the last you remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy and his friend's trilogy wish." Poof added, "Poof, poof!" Cupid screamed and said, "Ah, we're in a gumball machine!"

The Tooth Fairy exclaimed, "I hope we're sugarless!" Iris rolled her eyes and pointed out, "We're in danger and you're worried that we were sugarless?" "I agree with that home runner," Roger said. "So do I," said Roger.

Cosmo pointed out, "Every fairy in Fairy World must be in here!" Juandissimo told us, "I'm more of a fireball than a gumball. At least we're not at the bottom like Binky." Binky called up to us and said, "Hi, guys."

Wanda told everyone, "Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here but we're getting out." Then Iris realized, "Oh, no! Our wands are gone!" Cosmo also pointed out, "And our hands are gone!" The Tooth Fairy pointed out, "But, at least we're safe."

Just then, they heard some pounding and then the fairies saw a heavy looking kid with freckles and glasses. Cosmo yelled, "Not safe!" The kid put a quarter in the machine and got Binky, who screamed.

They all screamed, in unison, "Oh no, he got Binky!" Binky yelled, "I don't want to be a gumball!" At those words, the kid threw Binky into his mouth and starting chewing him. They all screamed, in unison, "Ah, the horror!" Just then, the kid got out a bunch of quarters…enough to buy us all. They all screamed, in unison, "Ah, the quarters!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we got back to our four heroes. At the entrance of the museum, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lawton: Oh yeah, second set of cut scenes, done!<em>

_Amie: This is going to be awesome._

_Timmy: Is Maddie and Richie going to have another cameo?_

_Amie: Yup._

_Lawton: When?_

_Amie: You'll see._

_Lawton: *blushes* _

_Timmy: I STILL think I'm going to be sick. Please r&r! And think outside of the box!_


	4. Cut scene 3

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were all dressed in a black suit and Trixie was dressed in a purple dress. Timmy said, acting like a narrator, "The Chosen Ones were alone in the city but they knew if they could solve the ancient mystery they could find their fairies and find the ancient white wand to stop the Darkness."

A.J. was in deep thought, trying to figure out the cryptic message. Chester told Trixie, "It was a good idea on these costumes, Trixie." Trixie smiled and responded, "Thanks, Chester." A.J. sighed and brought up, "Unless we find our fairies, we aren't going to find the white wand."

Timmy smiled at him and responded, "Relax, buddy. I've got a general idea where it is." He paused and added, "The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss. It could be hidden within Auguste Rodin's _"The Kiss"_."

A.J. thought on it and finally responded, "It might be." Chester said, "Let's go check it out, then." Trixie added, "Okay, but let's ditch our disguises for now and we will put them back on if we run into trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you must enter the museum. Go down the hall, go to your left, and get the room with the Kiss statue in it and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Trixie gave the statue a good kick as our heroes checked the rubble. Timmy finally commented, "There's no wand here!" Just then, cops came over and one of them told the foursome, "Freeze, statue smashers."<p>

The other cop said, pointing towards the wanted posters, "Hey, they are also the quarter thieves." Timmy turned to his friends and said, "And that's when the Chosen Ones decided to…run!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we will ensue into a chase scene. Please keep in mind that Timmy is the only playable character in any of these mini games. Get to the entrance and let this cut scene play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Our heroes are in their disguises yet again. The cop's stupidity let them go when they got outside. A.J. scoffed and said, "Well, that was a waste of time." Chester asked, "Now what?"<p>

Trixie pointed out, "Let's face it, we need help. We need to find our fairies but, how?" Timmy was in deep thought and told us, "I have an idea. Let's go to the Timmy Cave!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort Timmy and his friends to the Timmy Cave which is at Timmy's house. Get to the mailbox where this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy hit his mailbox and a pole came up and he told them, "Slide down!" They did as we were told and we found ourselves in an underground lab, like Jimmy Neutron's lab in Retroville. Everyone gasped at the sight and Timmy explained, "I wish this place up after I returned from Retroville."<p>

A.J. went over to the computer and typed furiously on the computer and found their fairies, outside of Las Vegas. Chester asked, "Las Vegas? How in the world are we supposed to get to Las Vegas?" Trixie responded, "Good question."

Timmy, on the other hand, pulled on a lever and up came a motor scooter. He told them, "No need to worry, guys. Just hop on and I'll do the rest." They did as they were instructed and Timmy drove out of the garage and they crashed into a van just outside of his house.

Two agents wearing black suits and dark sunglasses were there. The one agent was light skinned and the other was dark skinned. The man with the light skin looked at us and said, "Well, well. Just the kids MERF are looking for."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we go to MERF's Headquarters. Once you get into the office setting, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>The agent with the light skin told Timmy, "You're in a lot of trouble, mister because according to our records, you have <span>no<span> records!" The agent with the dark skin added, "And that's why you're at the Military Extra-Terrestrial Facility, MERF for short."

Trixie yelled, "Timmy is not an alien!" Chester added, "He's our friend and we need to stop the Darkness!" The light skinned agent, Mr. Black, responded, "Then, what do you make of these?" He had shown them a bunch of pictures.

A.J. picked up one up and gasped in shock. He told his friends, "The Eliminators are back!" The dark skinned agent, Mr. White, told Timmy, "I suggest you confess and let us start dissecting you and your friends."

Timmy shouted, "I AM NOT AN ALIEN!" Mr. Black asked, "What do you think we are, idiots?" He took out a laser and added, "Because, I'll tell you that they don't give neuron stun rays to idiots."

Mr. White took out another laser and also added, "Or a laser able to cut through concrete walls five feet thick." Mr. Black also got some keys out too and finished, "And you sure don't get a trunk filled car filled with cool spy stuff unless you know what you're doing." Just then, A.J. took the gadgets and they used them to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, <strong>**we will enter a chase scene Mini-Game. Escape MERF, get to the car and this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p>The fairies were all out of the gumball machine and the kid was still chewing Binky. He finally flicked Binky out by saying, "Ugh, this one lost its flavor." Binky landed on the table and told us, "It's horrible in there! And he recently had nachos!"<p>

The fairies all screamed in horror as the heavy kid grabbed Wanda. He said, "O-oh! A tasty pink one!" Cosmo yelled, "NO!" Wanda was bounced to safety as Cosmo was eaten! Wanda yelled, "Cosmo, no!"

Juandissimo rolled over to her and being the insensitive jerk that he was, started to flirt with her. He said, "Wanda, I feel terrible for your loss. Would you like to make out?" "Thank goodness that I'm NOT related to him," Iris muttered.

That's when the big kid started to gag. He chewed Cosmo quickly and then Cosmo came out….as a bubble! He floated over to Wanda, Iris, Roger, Lionel, and Poof and asked, "Who's up for a bubble ride to freedom?"

He grabbed Wanda, Iris, Roger, Lionel, and Poof and they floated out the door. Wanda said, happily, "Cosmo, you saved us!" Cosmo instructed, "Hang on to my bubble butt!" He added, "Wee!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we go back to our four heroes and we enter a race Mini-Game. Get to Barstow, Texas and this cut scene will play. Oh <strong>**the cities and worlds that they can go to will appear on a world map.**

* * *

><p><em>Lawton: Oh yeah, third set of cut scenes, done!<em>

_Amie: We're on a roll._

_Timmy: When are Maddie and Richie going to have another cameo?_

_Amie: In EMP._

_Lawton: Cool!_

_Timmy: Sweet! Please r&r! And think outside of the box!_


	5. Cut scene 4

The computer in the car started to beep. A.J. mentioned, "According to this; our fairies are right in front of us." Chester looked out the window as did Trixie and Timmy. Chester started to say, "I don't see anything…."

Just then, six watts of gumballs and a bubble got onto the windshield. They were pink, green, yellow, brown, and two purple. They had crowns, eyes, noses, and mouths. The kids all screamed, freaked as did the gumballs freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, have Timmy swerve to the side of the road. Do it quickly because…there is a big rock in the road! Do this and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy swerved onto the side of the road. Timmy opened the sun roof and peeled off the gumballs and the bubble. Timmy recognized them right off and smiled. He said, hugging the gum, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! Man, am I glad to see you!"<p>

"Same here, Roger," said Chester. "Me too, Lionel," said A.J. "Same for me, Iris," said Trixie. Wanda asked, "Uh, Timmy. What in the world is going on?" Timmy told them, "It's a long story, you guys but here is what we do know. The Darkness is back."

The fairies' eyes bugged out as Poof looked horrified by what Timmy had just said. They asked, in unison, "The Darkness is back?" At those words, Cosmo's bubble popped. They came down and Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. caught their respected fairy godparents' right into their hands.

Chester pointed out, jokily, "Cosmo took that pretty well." Timmy told his fairy family, "And you guys got to help us find an ancient white wand…because I'm the Chosen One!" Wanda and Cosmo looked surprised. Wanda asked, "Are you sure, Timmy?"

Timmy nodded and answered, "I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life." Wanda asked, "So, what can we do to help?" Timmy answered, "First of all, why are you gumballs?" Chester responded, "Yeah, Jorgen said that he had to protect you guys!"

A.J. added, mad, "And this is what he came up with…gum?" Trixie finished, "Now I can see why Nacey keeps telling Jorgen to think things through." Timmy nodded and instructed his fairies, "Now, the Eliminators are after us too so whatever you do….don't say my name."

Cosmo asked, "You mean…" His voice trailed off as he said the next thing very loud, "TIMMY TURNER?" Just then, the Eliminators showed up and the one with the red eyes was now wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses. The two other Eliminators were wearing pink shirts. Timmy and his friends exchanged _'Cosmo is such an idiot'_ looks and Timmy said, "Should've seen that coming."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, start to battle the Eliminators. Win against them and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy turned to his fairy family and added, "And now to get you guys back to fairy form." Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. put them into their mouths and started to chew. They blew them out and sculpted them into gum fairy form.<p>

Trixie responded, "Back to normal…sort of." Cosmo told us, "I hate being gum. What happens if we break wind?" Just then, Poof farted and it became a bubble butt. Cosmo added, "Cool! I like being gum!"

A.J. looked disgusted as did Trixie, Iris, and Lionel. On the other hand; Chester, Lionel, and Timmy thought it was pretty cool. Wanda told the kids after a long silence, "Do NOT pop that bubble." A.J. shrugged and beeped the cannon, which turned into a motorcycle.

A.J. rolled his eyes, "It figures. We stick on motorcycles." Before we could try and turn the motorcycle into the car again, rocket ships arrived. It was the MERF agents! Mr. Black got out of his rocket ship, pointed his blaster at them and yelled, "Freeze statue smashing, quarter and spy car thieves!"

Cosmo told them, "And now you've got bigger problems!" Just then, the ground started to rumble. Our heroes spun around as did their fairies and they saw the Darkness. Timmy yelled, "And even bigger problems!"

Cosmo farted now as that turned into a bubble butt as well. Wanda instructed, "Don't pop that one, either." Just then, the MERF agents landed his rocket ships and surrounded the four kids.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, beat down the MERF agents to unlock this cut scene.<strong>

* * *

><p>After our heroes defeated the MERF agents, Timmy remembered what Jorgen told them. He told his friends and the fairies, "The white wand is a guitar at the MARF festival staring Kiss!" Wanda smiled and responded, "Nice work, Timmy! We've got to get that guitar so you can stop the Darkness!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, get to the rocket and take off. You will have to pilot it and once you crash into the sign, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lawton: Oh yeah, forth set of cut scenes, done!<em>

_Amie: We're on a roll. And now, please welcome Phineas, Isabella, and Trixie!_

_*applause as Phineas, Isabella, and Trixie come onto stage*_

_Timmy: *gets hearts in his eyes* Ooh, Trixie._

_Trixie: *giggles* Oh, Timmy._

_Isabella: Whatcha guys doing?_

_Phineas: *blushes* You sound SO cute when you do that._

_Isabella: *blushes*_

_Timmy: Yeah and Trixie is the most beautiful person I know._

_Trixie: *blushes*_

_Lawton: So is Amie._

_Amie: *blushes* What is this? Make the girls blush day?_

_Guys: Yup!_

_Girls: Ugh!_

_Wanda: Please r&r! And think outside of the box!_


	6. Cut scene 5

The Wii controls will be expanded from here:

Using the Wii Remote & Nun chuck

Control Stick: Walk (slight tilt)/Run (full tilt)

A button: Jump (press A in mid-jump for a double jump)/Pick up (when close to an object)

A+Z: Stomp

Move Wii Remote: Right Punch

Move Nun chuck: Left Punch

* * *

><p>Our heroes get to Las Vegas and crashed into a sign. Cosmo commented, "What happens in Vegas….well, you know the rest." Chester responded, "That's true." Timmy commanded, "Come on!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, direct Timmy to the gates of MARF. <strong>**Use a rocket launcher to get in MARF. Once you are inside, this cut scene will roll.**

* * *

><p>With an explosion and smoke, Kiss got onto the stage. Paul and Gene went over to the microphone and asked the audience, "Are you too old to rock and roll?" They both coughed and the audience answered, "No!"<p>

Just then, there were loud cracks and they all shouted, "Ow! Our backs!" Kiss started to play and one of the band members brought out a white guitar that almost looked like a wand. Chester pointed at it and said, "There's the white wand!"

Roger asked, "But how are you guys going to get onto the stage to get that home run?" A.J. looked around and saw a MERF booth, selling grappling hooks and rope. The young genius turned to his friends and reported, "I think I have a way."

Lionel asked, "What is it?" Trixie smiled and responded, "Let's hear it, A.J." Iris added, "Yeah, we're all ears." A.J. explained, "We use those grappling hooks and rope to lower Timmy down onto the stage, where he'll grab the white wand."

Timmy smiled at his genius friend and told him, "A.J., that's brilliant!" They got the grapple hooks and rope and headed up into the rafters. A.J. tied the rope around Timmy's waist and Chester attached the hook onto the rope.

Trixie told Timmy, "Please be careful, Timmy." At those words, she kissed him on the cheek. Timmy was in heaven. A.J. and Chester both shook their heads at their love stricken friend.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, lower Timmy slowly down onto the stage. Once you get down to the stage, this cut scene will be opened to you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Down on the stage; Gene spoke into the microphone, "Okay, let's hear a guitar solo." The spotlight went on and they saw the four kids and Timmy was holding the white wand guitar. Paul asked, "Who the heck are they?"<p>

Chester asked, "Uh, would you believe that he's the Chosen One and we're his team?" The band asked, in unison, "The Chosen One and his team?" Just then, Kiss poofed up some weapons to defend themselves.

Trixie started asked, scared, "So, you don't believe….?" Gene stated, "We are the galactic guardians of the white wand." A.J. said, "We thought you were Kiss!" Paul told him, "That's our day job. We've protected the white wand for centuries."

The group was surprised, as you can tell. Timmy stated, "Centuries wow. You're older than you look." Paul pointed towards his face and asked, "Why do you think we wear the make-up?" Gene explained, "And we knew that one day an agent of the Darkness or a Chosen savior and his team would come to claim it."

Paul finished, "If you're the Chosen One, you must prove it." The stadium started to shake as Timmy's head started to pound yet again. Paul added, "And you might want to hurry." Just outside, the Darkness and the Eliminators were on their way to the stadium.

Timmy asked, "Okay, how do we prove it?" Gene stated, "Bequeath to us the chosen heartiness and this axe is yours to light the Darkness." A.J. scratched his head and asked, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

Chester added, "Good question." Paul told them, "We were hoping that you all knew." Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Iris, Roger, and Lionel floated down from the rafters. Wanda told Timmy, "Timmy, they can't give you the wand unless you recite the ancient creed or say some ancient code or something!"

Timmy got annoyed and responded, "But, we don't know any ancient code! All I know is that I was erased from everyone's memories, figured out an impossible Kiss riddle, got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only for you to tell me that I need an ancient code which I don't have…."

Timmy got close to the microphone and finished, "Because I'm just plain old Timmy Turner!" As he said his name, it echoed a bit. Timmy turned to his friends and asked, "I just said my name out loud, didn't I?" Trixie nodded and answered, "Big time." Paul added, "And it kind of echoed a bit." Just then, the Eliminators busted in.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you <strong>**enter a level where all you have to do is defeat three waves of Eliminators. Once that is done, this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

><p>Paul went over to Timmy and told him, "Light the Darkness Timmy! This is what you were chosen for!" Timmy turned to Paul and responded, "But, I don't know how to play guitar!" Gene came over to him and said, "Timmy, don't play it…feel it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, use the instructions you see on your screen to start playing the white wand. Once you get the meter all the way up; this cut scene will be opened to you.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Darkness starts to glow a white light. Wanda and Iris reported, in unison, "Its working!" The Darkness sucked in the Eliminators and retreating, freeing the planets it had eaten as well as Fairy World.<p>

Jorgen was also released as was Nacey, who somehow got captured as well. A man in the audience said, "Awesome light show!" At those words, the audience cheered. Cosmo, Roger, and Lionel asked, in unison, "Is it over?"

Our heroes waited patiently and their patience was rewarded as the stars in the sky came back. Timmy answered, "Now, it's over." Timmy played a few notes on the guitar. Chester asked Paul, "So, you guys are actually fairy warriors?"

Paul answered, "Well, we prefer the term…." Gene finished, "Magical Order of Rocking Fairies!" Cosmo asked, "You mean MORF? Not to be confused with MERF!" Everyone laughed at Cosmo's stupidity as a pink van crashed through the wall and it had three words on it, _"The MARF Machine"_.

Terrance, Tamara, and Mr. Crocker got out. Terrance said, "Yes, we made it to MARF!" Tamara pointed out, "But we missed the show!" Mr. Crocker looked up to the ceiling and finished, "And it looks like they really blew the lid off the place too, man."

Terrance fell to his knees and yelled, "NO!" Just then, he asked, "Where are the bathrooms?" They ran off and Timmy rolled his eyes, out of embarrassment. Paul and Gene told us, in unison, "We should like party."

Our heroes all exchanged smiles to this. All of the fairies were back to normal and Just then, a man bolted in who looked like Timmy. He said, "At last! I, Turbo Thunder, have completed my training and I am here to stop the Darkness!"

He looked around and saw no Darkness and added, "Wait, am I late?" Nacey answered, "Big time!" Everyone laughed at the scene and unknown to any of them, the starts in the sky disappeared yet again. Cosmo responded, "He just did a me!" They all exchanged _'he has a point'_ looks and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you will see a message saying: <strong>_**'Episode One: Completed!'**_** Congrads, you defeated **_**'The Big Beginning'**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: The Big Beginning, done.<em>

_Lawton: Oh yeah, we're on a roll._

_Phineas: So, is what you and Amie do? Just sit around and chat?_

_Timmy: Yeah since it isn't scripted._

_Isabella: This is SO cool!_

_Trixie: Please r&r! And think outside of the box!_


	7. Cut scene 6

We see Chet Ubetcha. He reports, "This is Chet Ubetcha welcoming you to second episode of _'Wishology: the Game'_. This is a world where fairly odd parents were the lay of the land and there are four kids who have just defeated the Darkness: Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. Johnson.

"But, are they ready….for the SECOND part of the BIGGEST battle of their lives? Find out in part two: _**Exciting Middle Part**_."

* * *

><p>A.J., Lionel, Chester, Roger, Trixie, and Iris were on a tour of Fairy World and the fairies were showing the kids all of the sights. They were all amazed on how beautiful it was.<p>

Trixie turned to A.J. and asked, "Do you see Timmy?" A.J. shook his head and answered, "No, I'm afraid." Chester turned to them and said, "Then, let's go find him!" A.J. and Trixie nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, Timmy will not be playable for this first part of the second episode. And you have to control Trixie, Chester, and A.J. to find him. Get to the Chosen One suite and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy saw his friends and they saw that the suit was all decked out with cardboard of themselves. Timmy had just gotten off the phone and said, "Hey, guys! Pretty cool, huh?"<p>

"Timmy," Trixie asked, "What is all this stuff?" "This is all the stuff the fairies gave us for stopping the Darkness," Timmy answered. "Although, I have to admit," Nacey said, struggling to get out of all the stuff, "I think the fairies overdid it."

"I agree," Lionel said. "Oh, so do I," Wanda added. Iris went over to the pile and said, "Hey, this book is from my brother." "A book," Chester said, freaking out a bit, "I read one last year!" Everyone laughed at this, even Nacey.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, guide the scope to Yugopotamia. Once you see the planet, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>King Grippulon comes out of the capitol and approached his wife, Queen Jipjorrulac. He took a deep breath and told his wife, "Another glorious Yugopotamia day. The garbage is in bloom."<p>

We look over to the garbage dump and see a lot of garbage there. He added, "The lake monsters are singing." A lake monster near-by roars. Queen Jipjorrulac looked up and finished, "And the sky is filled with giant fireballs headed right for us."

King Grippulon was wrapped up in the past and started to say, "It's just like the night we…" He then realized what his wife had had said and blurted out, "Giant fireballs?" He looks and sees the fireballs land and Eliminators come out of them.

The Eliminators start to attack everyone. He yelled, "We're under attack!" King Grippulon runs over Queen Jipjorrulac, goes into the capitol, and he gets the three escape pods come out. Queen Jipjorrulac asked, "Are you sure you know how to work the royal escape pods?"

King Grippulon looks annoyed and answered, "Of course! I'm the king! Watch!" He got out a remote controller and accidently blasts off one of the escape pods. He said, sheepishly, "One of us should been on that."

Queen Jipjorrulac grabbed the remote and started to say, "Oh, give me that before you…" Before she could finish her sentence, she pressed the button and accidently blasted off another escape pod. She said, also sheepishly, "Eh, my bad."

King Grippulon pointed out, "Only the prince's pod is left! But, Mark is spending his days on Earth, hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's greatest warrior, Timmy Turner."

Queen Jipjorrulac pointed behind him and asked, "Isn't that Mark right there?" King Grippulon spun around and saw his son. Mark told them, "Yo, rental units! 'Sup? Okay, I came back home to get a new fake-I-fire as my old one is on the fritz and only converts me into ladies footwear."

To prove his point, he spun his fake-I-fire and became a flat heeled shoe. He then became a high heel shoe. Queen Jipjorrulac said, "Ooh, nice pump!" Mark turns back to normal but before he can grab another belt, more fireballs crash into the capitol and more Eliminators come out.

King Grippulon puts Mark into his escape pod. He instructed his son, "Quick, go to Earth my son! And carry on the legacy of our beloved planet! Though you will be superior to earthlings, do not…"

Before he could finish his statement, Queen Jipjorrulac blasted him off to Earth. King Grippulon shot his wife a look and yelled, "I wasn't finished!" The Eliminators corner them and point their blasters at them.

Queen Jipjorrulac yelled, "But, I think we are!" King Grippulon told her, "Well, then. Let me protect you my sweet." At those words, he put her in front of him protecting himself like several times before.

The Eliminators suck them in and the Top Eliminator comes in. He grabbed the box of the fake-I-fire s and said, "**They will not escape us this time because they will come right to us.**"

He lifted the box up the Darkness sucked it in. The Top Eliminator laughed as the Darkness started to eat up Yugopotamia. With Mark, he was seeing his home planet being eating up by the swirling vortex of death. He yelled, "Is there, like, anyone who can help us?"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort the scope back to Fairy World. Have our friends <strong>_**'poof'**_** home for a bit. Once you get Timmy home, this cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p>We see Anna now and she is with Mark. We hear Anna say, "Oh great! I thought that this whole thing was over with!" Mark turned to her, grabbed her, and lifted her up. He said, "But, Timmy is, like, the Chosen One and he must help me fight!"<p>

Anna pointed out, "But, Timmy's not the Chosen One and…" She paused. That's when she realized and added, "Wait. Timmy never told you that he was the Chosen One! And you're holding me kind of tight!"

Mark responded, "Because I must…." Just then, his mouth opened and out came a porthole to the Darkness. He finished, "**Eliminate the four points of light.**"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we enter the first boss fight of the second episode. You must defeat the Eliminator Mark to save AnnaNacey and move on. Defeat the Eliminator and this cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the start of the cut scenes to EMP.<em>

_Lawton: Ooh, I wish this was a real game. …did I just say that out loud?_

_Cosmo: Yup!_

_*Cosmo starts to raise his wand*_

_Phineas: Quick, make him wish up pudding!_

_Cosmo: Ooh, that's a better idea!_

_*Cosmo 'poofs' up some pudding*_

_Isabella: Quick thinking._

_Trixie: Anyone got a cat box we could use?_

_Timmy: *to the audience* Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	8. Cut scene 7

Right after you've defeated the Mark Eliminator, it rises up but just then an escape pod lands on the Eliminator. The escape pod opens up and another Mark came out. It was the real Mark. He said, "Yo, Earth buds!"

He saw the five of them along with the fairies and asked, "What's up?" A.J. got out a robot arm from the wreckage and answered, "This only means one thing….the Darkness is back."

Anna said, as she came over to them, "Phew, thanks for saving me you guys. I thought for sure I would wind up in the Darkness again." She paused and added, "And man was it dark in there." "Looks like we've better get Crocker," said Chester.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you have to find Crocker. That will be a regular level that takes them through Dimmsdale while fighting the Eliminators at the same time. Get to Crocker's underground base and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Crocker was looking through his telescope and a computer voice said, <em>"Fairy World not detected."<em> Crocker, annoyed, yelled, "Curses!" He spun around and saw our heroes. He screamed and said, "I didn't steal anything! I mean…"

Mark grabbed him, lifted him up, and then drops him. He reported, "Bad news, he's not a metal suck-y bot." Chester corrected, "Uh, Mark. That's good news." Crocker asked, "What's going on here and how did you sneak this squid past mother?"

Trixie looked annoyed and creep out. She asked, "You still live with your mom?" Timmy explained, changing the subject back, "Long story short. We're being hunted down by an evil black porthole in space and need your help to locate a mystical and magical blue moon."

Crocker demanded, "Tell me that you have fairies and we have a deal." Timmy sighed and responded, "I have fairies." Crocker started to yell, "No use in denying it!" He realized and added, "Oh, man. That was anti-climatic. But, I'm a man of my word."

He looked through his telescope and finished, "On my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I did find this blue moon in the Vegan system. Gives off a large magic reading but detected no life on the moon."

Timmy looked through the telescope and reported, "The star crater! That's it!" A.J. commented, "We need to get to that moon…fast!" Crocker brought out a remote and pressed a button. A rocket came up.

Crocker yelled, "Behold, the Crocker rocket!" Mark, impressed, asked, "Dude, aren't you like a teacher? How do you afford all of this stuff?" Crocker looked around and asked, "Remember the funds for the new school's science wing that went missing?"

Trixie answered, "Yeah?" Crocker answered simply, "You're looking at them." Chester asked, "And this will help us get to the blue moon of Vegan?" Crocker turned to his remote and asked, "Does this answer your question?"

At those words, he pressed the button and the rocket blasted off without them. Crocker added, sheepishly, "We probably should've been on that." Mark screamed and asked, "What are we going to do now? We have to save my planet and I cannot pull a space ship out of my pants!"

A.J. answered, "Calm down. We know where the second wand is." Trixie asked, "But, how are we going to get a spaceship?" Timmy smirked and answered, "All I need is a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion."

Mark dug into his pants and brought out a laptop, a high speed Internet connection and a whooping cushion. He responded, "Sh-bingo." Timmy shot him a look and he added, "What? I said I couldn't pull a _space ship_ out of my pants."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, have Timmy hack on to TouYube and once the video is up, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere deep in space, there lies a giant spherical space station. It is none other than the Death Ball. Inside two workers are looking at something on a monitor, laughing uncontrollably.<p>

Just then, their leader came in to see the commotion. His name is Dark Laser, a man wearing all-black attire similar to that of a well-known Sith Lord. "What's so funny?" he asked the two men, who were very nervous at his appearance.

"You wouldn't find it funny, sir." one of them said. "What do you mean? I'm Dark Laser; I've got a great sense of humor." He looked at the computer and was horrified. The monitor showed a TouYube video of Dark Laser farting.

It also had an audio clip of what sounded like Dark Laser saying, _"I'm Fart Laser! I'm Fart Laser! Pull my finger; I'm Fart Laser!"_ "Leaping light years! Who posted these lies?" Dark Laser asked.

He looked closer on the screen and discovered that it was made by Timmy Turner. He shouted, "TURNER!" Even outside the Death Ball and in the depths of space you could hear Dark Laser scream, "TURNER!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, help the scope get back to Earth where this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy counted down and down came the Death Ball. Out came Dark Laser, with his laser swordlight stick pointed right at the pink hated boy. He said, angrily, "Turner, this time you've gone too far. I told you about my inferable boil in confidence!"

Timmy pushed Dark Laser back into the Death Ball after he flung the laughing kids away. Timmy told him, "I'll explain on our way to the Vegan system." Dark Laser responded, "We are not done with this conversation…"

Timmy pushed in Dark Laser and cleaned his hands. Mark came over to us and asked, "But guys are you sure this army is large enough to defeat the Darkness?" Chester, A.J., and Timmy exchanged smiles. Chester told Mark, "Nope." A.J. added, "We're missing one critical and violent ingredient." At those words, Timmy took out a fake cash register.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black for a split second, shake the Wii when you see a meter. The meter, once it<strong> **gets to the top, will do the ching chang sound. And that's when this cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p>Vicky runs over to them and said, "Money, money!" I tormented, "Get the cash machine, Vicky! Get it girl!" Timmy threw the cash machine into the Death Ball and she went chasing after it. Mark poked Timmy and told him, "The evil and vocations Vicky! Nice."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, help the kids up onto the Death Ball. That's when this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vicky asked, as they blasted off, "What's going on here? There is fake money in this! And why are we in an evil space pod?" A.J. explained, "Evil robots are hunting us down along with an evil wall of Darkness and they've captured our families."<p>

Chester added, "We can only defeat it with the help of our enemies, that is you guys, and us finding a mystical and magical blue moon to stop it." They all smiled and tried to sell it. Vicky asked, "Why should we help you?"

Trixie smiled and tried, "Because it is the right thing to do." The villains shot her a look and Mark said, "Nice try." Timmy offered, "I'll give Vicky twenty bucks, Crocker can see my fairies, and Dark Laser can destroy me when this is all over."

Everyone shot Timmy a look and yelled, "Timmy!" Timmy leaned into them and said; his voice near a whisper, "Not like he could." The enemies looked thrilled and responded, in unison, "Deal!" Dark Laser typed on his computer and reported, "I'll set the coordinates for the Vegan system." He laughed weirdly at that and they blasted off for the Vegan system.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we switch over to Abracatraz. That's when this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of these cut scenes!<em>

_Lawton: Awesome job, Ames._

_*Amie blushes*_

_Timmy: Ew, gross. Who's up for a group hurl?_

_Trixie: Did you get that from Sheen?_

_*Timmy nods*_

_Phineas: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	9. Cut scene 8

The parents were staring the fairies and the magical being. They were in shock and who could blame them. Alex and Helen in oblivious shock in seeing things that weren't supposed to exist.

Bucky, Tamara, Terrance, Jeffery, and Rebecca were in just plain shock. Nacey didn't like the quiet atmosphere and neither did Jorgen. Wanda didn't like it either but Cosmo was using it to try charades. Poof FINALLY had enough and he took Tamara's scarf and Terrance's eye liner. Poof had become a baby ninja and snuck out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, we enter a mini-game were you get to play as Poof. This is one time thing, so don't get used to it. You have to press certain button combinations to defeat the Eliminators and at the end, shake the Wii remote as fast as they can to break open the safe holding the wands. As you get the wands, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our heroes landed on a planet called Fridgandara. They were all dressed up like Star Wars characters. They were also in a trap as well! Everyone was battling well but the tables quickly turned as Dark Laser, Vicky, and Crocker was captured rather quickly.<p>

The Top Eliminator had Timmy cornered and told him, "**Get the Chosen One.**" Timmy perked up at this chance to pass the buck and responded, "Exactly! Get the Chosen One! But the Chosen One is not here. I'm Timmy Turner. You want Turbo Thunder. Me, Timmy not Turbo."

He went over to the Top Eliminator as did he team. Chester said, "So, let's call this a big mix-up." A.J. added, "And go back to our lives back in Dimmsdale." Trixie finished, "Okay? Okay!" They all shook the hand of the Top Eliminator, making him short circuit.

Before they fainted, they said, "**Chosen Ones made nice….does not compute….**" At those words, they all collapsed. Mark came over and told them, "Dudes, you did have a plan! You used your Chosen Ones death grip!"

Chester pointed out, "Uh, all we did was shake his hand." Mark responded, "And that works too." They all got out of the cantina that they were in and A.J. shouted, "Yes! We are the four points of light!" Just then, the Darkness arrived.

Trixie asked, "What in the world does that thing want?" The Darkness answered, _"A.J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner."_ Timmy turned to his alien pal and asked, "Any last words buddy?"

Mark answered, "Actually just one comes to mind." After he had said that, he screamed as a pink comet saved them from certain doom. The pink comet brought them to the blue moon. Once there, our heroes see that Turbo Thunder had saved them. However, the Eliminators followed them….

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you have to fight Eliminators until the time limit runs out in this multi-man brawl. Do that and this cut scene will be opened to you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy and his friends were staring down the Eliminators and the Top Eliminator. The Top Eliminator told us, "<strong>No magic wand can stop us, Chosen Ones. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. It's over and it is time you all finally met the Darkness.<strong>"

More Eliminators showed up behind them, holding wands. The one said, "**Think again.**" The Eliminators behind us turned into their fairies, Jorgen, Nacey, their enemies, and their parents. Jorgen added, "Robot punk!"

Terrance instructed them, "Duck, kids!" Tamara added, "Oh, but don't get your pants dirty!" They did as they were told as their reinforcements blasted the Eliminators with a combination of fairy and island magic.

When the kids saw that they were gone, they were quickly reunited with their families. Mr. Johnson told the kids, "Thanks to Mrs. Cortex-O'Connell, we were all able to escape Abacatraz." Nacey smiled and told him, "Please, Mr. Johnson. Call me Nacey."

Jorgen turned to her and responded, "And this is why none of us mess with her." Nacey just smiled at her fairy friend. Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everything. Bucky yelled, "Kids, you've got to do something and fast!"

Timmy took the wand out of the rocks and his friends helped him. They ran over to the holster and they all shouted, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!" They slammed the wand into its holster.

It created a pulse, forcing our four heroes to the ground. They all watched as the wand extended up and did….nothing. Nacey and Jorgen both exchanged terrified and surprised looks. Nacey told them, "That isn't right….."

Jorgen explained, "It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!" Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone. Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Tang, Mr. McBadbat, Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, Jorgen, and Nacey.

Jorgen slammed down his wand to give him some leverage. Nacey used her powers to anchor the wand down, to make sure that they weren't going anywhere's. A.J. yelled, "Now what do we do?" Jorgen yelled, "Just say the word and I'll poof us out of here!"

Chester pointed out, "But, no matter where we go, the Darkness will follow us!" Trixie responded, "There has to be another way!" My dad asked, "What does it want?" The Darkness responded, _"A.J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner." _Timmy and his friends heard this and they turned to one other. That's when they nod and yelled, in unison, "We think it wants…us!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort the kids up the chain. Once to the top, this brief cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Trixie asked, scared, "Timmy, how's my hair?" "Perfect," Timmy answered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you have to shake the Wii remote as fast as they can to help Timmy kiss Trixie and raise their bonus score at the end. This is basically a fun little bonus game. Once they are gone, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Tang said, with a tear rolling down her face, "They saved us all." Vicky cried out, "I'll never call them twerps again!" Mark went over to her and wrapped his <em>"arm"<em> around Vicky and responded, "There, there Vicky. Let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you…"

At that moment, Vicky punched him in the stomach. Mark added, hurt, "I lack air." Jorgen was still shaken but he _'poofed'_ up a giant space ship anyways. He told everyone, "The Chosen Ones saved us. Now, we must save them!"

Dark Laser pointed at it and asked, "That's big. Are you sure you know how to fly it?" Jorgen pulled out a remote and answered, "Does this your question?" Nacey tried to tell Jorgen, "Wait a second!"

Too late as Jorgen pressed the button and the space ship took off…without them on it. Nacey slapped her forehead and pointed out, "We were supposed to be on that…." Jorgen just yelled, "DANGABIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you will see a message saying: <em>'Episode Two: Completed!'<em> Congrads, you defeated _'Exciting Middle Part'_.**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of EMP!<em>

_Lawton: That was quick!_

_Timmy: Well, she has done this before._

_Phineas: That's true._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	10. Cut scene 9

We see Chet Ubetcha. He reports, "This is Chet Ubetcha welcoming you to second episode of _'Wishology: the Game'_. This is a world where fairly odd parents were the lay of the land and there are four kids who have just defeated the Darkness...

"Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. Johnson. But, are they ready….for the LAST part of the BIGGEST battle of their lives? Find out in part three: _**The Final Ending**_."

* * *

><p>(We are somewhere in space.)<p>

_Cosmo's voice: When we last saw our heroes, they jumped into the Darkness to save their families. (He pauses.) Okay, let's move on with the story. That's all I got. (There is nothing but silence.) Hello? Anyone? (There is still silence.) Wow, it's really dark out here…._

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, this cut scene will play….<strong>

* * *

><p>All of our heroes were tossing and turning in their sleep. They all were having nightmares about what happened just yesterday. They all woke up in a split of an eye, seeing each other, for what seemed to be the first time in eons.<p>

They looked around and discovered that they were in the Timmy Cave. Just then, a _'poof'_ happened and Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Roger, Lionel, and Iris appeared. Wanda told the other fairies, "Oh, look everyone. The kids are awake and they are okay!"

Cosmo responded, "Let's celebrate!" At those words, he _'poofed'_ on some bling-bling and turn tables and then he _'poofed'_ up some balloons and elephants. It was making too much noise, so Wanda _'poofed'_ it all away. Cosmo asked, "What, to bumping homies?"

Chester turned to his fairy and said, "Roger!" "Lionel," said A.J. "Iris," said Trixie. Timmy said, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! You're here and you're alive!" Trixie asked her friends, "What I was just dreaming…real?" Chester, Timmy, and A.J. perked up as the listened to her explanation.

She explained, "I was dreaming that we were all on this blue moon and we threw ourselves at the Darkness." A.J. answered, "I'm not sure, Trixie." The young genius turned to his fairy and asked, "What happened, Lionel?"

Lionel explained, "Oh, that was no dream. You four did throw yourselves into the Darkness and defeated it once and for all." "Thank goodness too," said Roger, "I couldn't do a triple header." Chester asked, "We defeated the Darkness?"

Timmy commented, "I don't remember anything after the wand didn't work." Timmy turned to Iris and asked, "The wand didn't work, right?" Iris explained, "Well, that is true, Timmy.

"After that didn't work, the four of you jumped into the Darkness and used your _'Chosen Ones'_ powers to make it explode. You're heroes! Jorgen erased everyone's memories until Nacey can find a way to see if they are worthy to keep this secret."

Chester responded, "Well, if anyone can find a way it would be her." A.J. nodded in agreement and said, "That's true." Trixie commented, "You said it." "I'm just glad that it's over," Timmy added.

Just then, the fairies were fizzling…like a bad computer program. A.J. picked up at this and responded, "Wait a minute! Fairies aren't supposed to fizzle like that!" "You're right, buddy," Timmy said, gasping.

Chester added, "And this place doesn't have that welcoming aura like it usually does." Trixie finished, "So, that means…." Just then, Eliminators busted in. Chester yelled, "Ah!" Timmy and Trixie yelled, in unison, "Eliminators!"

A.J. finished and concluded, "So, the Darkness wasn't defeated!" The one Eliminator said, "**That's right. And you're not in Dimmsdale.**" The Eliminator took off his head and revealed…Jorgen!

He added, "You're in the Darkness!" The other five Eliminators were Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Roger, Lionel, and Iris. The fairies said, in unison, "Hi, kids!" Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

The kids gasped in total shock. The real fairies turned the other fairies into the Eliminators. Jorgen told them, "Listen to us! This is all an illusion to discrete you four so you all won't defeat the Darkness!"

Just then, the Top Eliminator showed up and tried to block them from leaving. He told them, "**And I'm glad that this foolishness is over so that I may finally eliminate the four points of light.**" The kids screamed in terror as Jorgen grabbed them and started to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, have Timmy and the gang have to escape <strong>_**"Dream Dimmsdale"**_** and defeat the Eliminators along the way. Once you are out, this cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p>Timmy, Trixie, A.J., Chester, and the fairies got away and the Eliminators stopped where they were. The Darkness demanded, <em>"Must have A.J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Turner."<em>

The Top Eliminator turned to the Darkness and asked, "**Why? So you can keep them close to your heart and expose your one true weakness? The Chosen Ones are not to be trifled with.**"

The Darkness started to suck them in and said, _"Return to me, now."_ The Top Eliminator responded, "**I will not return! You cannot make me!**" With that, he blasted the Darkness with a cannon.

The Darkness cried out in agony. It turned back to its top agent and said, _"But, I __can__ un-make you!"_ With that, the Darkness shined a light on the Top Eliminator, destroying it and sending the pieces back down to Earth.

The other Eliminators turned to the Darkness and it told them, _"The four points of light must not be eliminated."_ One of the Eliminators responded, "**Got it, totally clear.**"

The other Eliminator said, "**Four points of light, no eliminate-o.**" The Darkness added, _"Find the four points of light and bring them to me."_ With that, the Darkness sent out its Eliminators to find and search for the four points of light.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, take our heroes down into the Timmy Cave where this cut scene will play….<strong>

* * *

><p>Our heroes entered into the Timmy Cave and everyone said, in unison, "Welcome back kids!" Everyone hugged their families and their fairies, not to mention Nacey as well. Mark went over to Timmy and said, "Dude, glad to see you're back."<p>

Timmy smiled at his alien pal and Mark added, "But, you guys must help me free my planet." Jorgen added, "And help me and Nance free Fairy World." Nacey finished, "And help us stop the Darkness."

Timmy reported, "And that's what we are going to do…together." Timmy asked A.J., "A.J., what's the status report?" A.J. answered, "No sign of the Darkness anywhere in our galaxy yet. Just an ordinary meteor shower."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you get to control the meteor as it crashes down to Earth. Get to the water and this cut scene will play…<strong>

* * *

><p>The Top Eliminator landed in a lake somewhere in the USA and started to head back to Dimmsdale after taking after a bikers leather coat and sunglasses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, direct the scope up into Fairy World and start pushing the wheel. Get the bar all the way to the top and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Sorry for the long delay but I'm back and I'm going to finish this by today!<em>

_Lawton, Timmy, and Phineas: Yay!_

_Trixie: Please read and review!_

_Isabella: And remember to think outside of the box!_


	11. Cut scene 10

In Fairy World, the fairies were pushing a large wooden wheel. A sad song is playing. Juandissimo told Cupid, "Man, this song is depressing." Cupid asked, "And what will happen if we stop pushing this giant wheel anyways?"

They stopped pushing the giant wooden wheel and that stopped the giant wheel and the record player stops playing, stopping the sad music. One of the Eliminators reported, "**No sign of the four points of light in Fairy World but if they are on Earth, our best team will find them.**"

As soon as he had said that, he called another Eliminator, who was in Hawaii. The Eliminator reported, "**Still no sign of the four points of light. But we will continue our exhaustive search.**"

He hung up on him and took a sip of his fruity umbrella drink. He turned to another Eliminator and asked, "**Any sign of the four points of light?**" The other Eliminator was buried in the sand and reported after finishing his own fruity umbrella drink, "**Well, they aren't in this fruity umbrella drink.**"

The other Eliminator said, "**We should look for them in more of these.**" He turned to the waitress and ordered, "**We need fruitier umbrella drinks.**" The waitress reported, "Coming right up."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort the scope back to the Timmy Cave. Once there, this cut scene will play…<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy told everyone, "Okay troops the Darkness is still out there and as the Chosen Ones, we should be able to defeat it. So repeat after us. Let's do this!" At that moment, everyone except our four heroes started to talk like a baby.<p>

Chester responded, "That wasn't even close." They went over to their troops and Jorgen told them, "Sorry, it's just that Poof woke up from his nap, smiling." Vicky responded, "Even my cold dark heart can't resist a joy in a baby's smile."

Nacey added, "I'm with you just minus the cold and dark heart." Trixie snapped, "Can we focus here?" Jorgen rolled his eyes and responded, "Fine. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, give these anti-smiles the full update."

Alex and Helen typed feverishly on the computer and reported, "As you recall, the White Wand had a white fire which caused the Darkness to retreat but the wand on the blue moon just poofed up a big wind and did nothing."

Nacey added, "And that is totally weird seeing that the blue moon wand should've created a laser to blast back the Darkness!" Timmy shot back, "We know that, Nance!" Chester asked, "Is that it?"

Jorgen, Nacey, Alex, and Helen exchanged looks and Helen answered, "I'm afraid so." Trixie yelled, "That's it?" A.J. asked, trying to remain claim, "Then, how are we supposed to beat the Darkness?"

Wanda answered, "That's simple, A.J. Cosmo, Poof, Roger, Lionel, Iris, and I will be on you guys at all times…" Cosmo finished, "So you can use our all powerful magic to stop the Darkness!" At that moment, the Top Eliminator busts in. He told them, "**But it is I who will defeat the Darkness after I get rid of all of you.**"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, start using the Wii Remote like a sword. Slash through the Top Eliminators attacks and once all of the hearts are gone, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jorgen got his wand ready and told it, "You're going down, Jerkanitor." Timmy tried to warn him, "No, Jorgen wait!" Too late for that as the Eliminator took Jorgen's wand. A.J. explained, "They can capture any weapons and use it against us."<p>

"Oh, we're in trouble," Iris moaned. "You said it," Lionel responded. "I hate double innings," said Roger. Nacey yelled at her fairy friend, "What have I told you about thinking things through?"

At that moment, the four friends wished in unison, "We wish the Eliminator was gone!" With a wave of their wands, the Top Eliminator was gone but only a split second. He reappeared and told them, "**And I wish I wasn't.**"

He pointed at Jorgen with his newly acquired wand and added, "**And I wish you had rocket gluteus.**" With a _'poof'_, Jorgen had rocket gluteus. Jorgen responded, "Okay, that's actually kind of cool but…."

Jorgen screamed, Nacey grabbed onto him to try and get him to stop from being blasted off and ended up being blasted off with him. Trixie yelled, "Nance, Jorgen!" The Top Eliminator pointed his wand at the families, enemies, and alien and poofed them into the Darkness.

The Top Eliminator turned to our four heroes and added, "**And now for you four.**" Chester wished, "We wish we were out of here!" With a_ 'poof'_, Chester's wish was granted and four of them _'poofed'_ to safety.

The Top Eliminator commented, "**Man, those kids are hard to destroy.**" He flew out of the cave, scaring the mailman, and wished, "**I wish I had a four points of light tracker.**" With a _'poof'_, his wish was granted and he got a tracker and the tracker went beep and beep. He added, "**Cool.**"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, help our heroes get to the mall without being spotted by the Top Eliminator. Get to Macy's and this cut scene will play as you swear you see Madelyn and Richie in the background….<strong>

* * *

><p>A.J. brought up, once they get to Macy's, "There's no doubt in my mind that he'll be tracking us." Just then, one of televisions roar to live. Chet Ubetcha was there, reporting.<p>

He said, "Good evening, Dimmsdale this is Chet Ubetcha saying that it is a bad evening to be out since a crazy robot is scaring the delights of the citizens of Dimmsdale. But the agents of MERF say that we have nothing to worry about."

Mr. Hanna said, "There is nothing to worry about. The robot is just a…." Mr. Barbara added, "A street sweeper who scares people so bye!" The feed goes dead and it goes back to Chet.

Chet said, "This is Chet saying great because the street sweeping robot is off to clean our mall." Chester asked, scared out of his mind, "Did he say mall?" Just then, the mall disappeared and there was the Top Eliminator.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escape all of the Top Eliminators assaults. The last one is a ground moving one that you can't dodge. Mainly because it opens up this cut scene.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cosmo got up and rolled up his sleeves. He told the Top Eliminator, "That's it! You've hurt my baby, my wife, my friends, my godchild, and his best friends, his girlfriend…not to mention me! You've awaken a sleeping giant, my friend! So, face my magical powers!"<p>

With a wave of his wand, he turned into a giant lizard that looked like Godzilla. He told the Top Eliminator, "Meet the mighty Coszilla!" Coszilla stepped on the Top Eliminator. Chester commented, "Nice one, Cosmo!"

Roger added, "Nice home runner!" Cosmo told him, "You may be able to poof up ground but that's nothing! The mighty Coszilla can wish up a million wands!" At those words, he loaded up with a million wands. Trixie added, "Awesome." "VERY cool," added Iris.

Cosmo added, "Oh, and you can make one mall disappear? I can make a million wands disappear!" With a _'poof'_, all of the wands were gone, even Roger, Lionel, Iris, Wanda and Poof's. Cosmo turned back to normal and finished, "Wow that could be my biggest blunder ever."

A.J. responded, "It is your biggest blunder ever." "I agree," said Lionel. The Top Eliminator came over to them and Timmy moaned, "Man, I hate being the four points of light." Just before the Top Eliminator can attack, MERF attacks first.

Mr. Hanna got out a megaphone and yelled, "Evil Street sweeper of doom stands down!" He added, "Man, I love megaphones!" Mr. Barbara added, "Ready, aim, and…" That's when our heroes jumped in front of them and yelled, in unison, "Stop!"

The MERF agents lowered their weapons. Trixie informed them, "If you attack, it will just absorb the weapons and use them against you!" A.J. added, "Trixie is right!" Chester finished, "You've got to stand down!"

Mr. Barbara asked, "What do you know? You four are just kids without any hair on your bodies." Trixie cleared her throat and Mr. Hanna just said, "Anyways, we're going to launch every missile known to man and even a kitchen sink built in 1952 and blast it back to where ever it came from!

"And if that doesn't work, we've got an escape pod ready to go." Mr. Barbara finished, "We call it operation blow that thing up. It's going to be awesome!" Timmy yelled, "We're telling you! You can't fire!" Mr. Hanna responded, "Oh sure, whatever you say….and fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you get to fling all of the rockets and kitchen sink towards the Top Eliminator. Aim for the target and take your time. As soon as the rockets and the sink are gone, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Oh no...<em>

_Lawton: Not good!_

_Timmy: Hide me, Phineas! *ducks behind Phineas*_

_Phineas: Spoken like a true action hero..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	12. Cut scene 11

MERF fire the missiles and the sink at him. The Top Eliminator absorbs the missiles and the sink and becomes more powerful and changes in its appearance. Timmy grabbed the keys of the escape pod without the agents looking and they ran over to the escape pod.

Mr. Barbara pointed out, "What do you know? The kids were right." Mr. Hanna went towards his pocket and added, "We should get to the escape pod…." He tries get to the keys but they are gone.

He added, "Where are the keys?" That's when Timmy disabled the alarm and A.J. took the controls. Timmy said, "Operation save our butts is underway!" Cosmo asked, "Can you save the rest of our bodies too?"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, use the rocket like a race car and race yourself up to the stars. Once you are out of the Earth's atmosphere, change the scope to Hawaii where this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jorgen and Nacey landed on the metal surface of Hawaii. Jorgen got up and helped Nacey up. Jorgen told her, "Ha, his rocket gluteus wish literally backfired and we are not robots!"<p>

Nacey pointed out, "Still, we're on a metal Earth with no fairy magic and we can't use island magic against him because he would be virtually unstoppable." Jorgen turned to me and winked.

He responded, "Don't worry, Nance. I have a plan." She asked, "And what that might be?" He answered, "Plug your ears; this may get a little loud." Nacey did as she was instructed and he yelled, "HELP US, CHOSEN ONES!"

Nacey un-plugged her ears and responded, annoyed, "That's your plan? Yelling for help?" Jorgen rolled his eyes and shot back, "You got a better idea?" Nacey responded, "Yeah and it doesn't involve shouting for help to the kids, who have clearly fled the Earth." Jorgen rolled his eyes and said, "I swear Cosmo must be affecting me." With that, the two friends headed back to Dimmsdale.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, change the scope back to our heroes and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>"AH," Cosmo yelled, "The Earth has been turned into metal! With an evil face on it!" "And there is no magic left in universe to stop him or the Darkness," Wanda also pointed out, freaking. "What are we going to do," Lionel asked.<p>

"That's a good pitch, I mean, question," answered Roger. "Well," Iris responded, "We've got to do something!" A.J. explained, "With all of our families and enemies in the strong hold of the Darkness, we can't take it out."

Chester added, "There has to be another way to defeat the Darkness." Trixie asked, "Why don't we figure out how to beat the Destructionator first?" Timmy answered, "Good idea, Trixie. I say we go to the blue moon and try to figure out how the wand works."

A.J. looked thoughtful for a moment and responded, "It is a good strategy." Cosmo intervened and asked, "Strategy? Isn't that the name of a girl in Hawaii?"

The kids all laughed at Cosmo's stupidity as they got to the blue moon and landed on the blue moon harshly. Cosmo said, "Great landing! Let's do it again!" Cosmo toppled over and fainted. Wanda asked, "Okay, Chosen Ones. What's the plan this time?"

Timmy stated, "I call it operation figure out how this wands works, drag it back to Earth and blast both the Destructionator and the Darkness with it." "Good plan," replied Cosmo. That's when they heard a voice saying, "Except it won't work." Everyone spun around and saw the weakened ex-Chosen One, Turbo Thunder. Everyone yelled, in unison, "Turbo Thunder?" Cosmo added, "Wow, you really let yourself go." Turbo commented, "Yes, it is I, Turbo Thunder. And if you want to know how that wand works, we must together." "Forget it," Trixie sneered. "Yeah, you had your chance and you left us on Thunder World to be sucked up by the Darkness," Chester added. "They're right," A.J. added, "You blew it." "So, we're taking this puppy meal to go," Timmy said.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, heave the Wii remote towards your body. Once the bar is full, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Puppy meal isn't bugging," Timmy reported, annoyed. "It's not supposed to budge," Turbo responded, "It's supposed to light our way." Iris asked, "How do you know that?"<p>

Turbo answered, "Because after the rock guardian threw me over the horizon like a Chosen One burger, I realized how alone in the universe I was. Then, I made a friend. Literally, I made it.

"Then, I had a rock lunch which didn't turn out so great. But, it was Rocky's smile that made me understand what it important in live. Honor, humility, and the most important thing of all…."

Wanda asked, "How the wand works?" He answered, "No, lunch. Do you have anything to eat that isn't rock based?" They all yelled, a little hostile, "Show us how the wand works!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort Timmy and company over to some stars. Once they are on the stars, you will be lowered to the room below and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Our heroes see that they have arrived at a jungle like place with wands all over the place, a waterfall, and a rainbow. Turbo turned to his rock and yelled, "Rocky! You were right!"<p>

Wanda pointed towards the temple and said, "And there is temple!" They saw statues of A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy. Chester smarted, "I knew we would save you guys!"

They got to the back wall and yelled, seeing the cave prophecy, "There's another wand?" Everyone but Turbo, all yelled, "What?" Turbo responded, "Exactly and since you are the four points of light, you have to find it."

Turbo got out a wand and added, "And you can use this to get me food now. Remember, no rocks." Cosmo told him, "Stand back, Turbo Hunger and prepare to see a meal fit for a king!" With a wave of his wand, he _'poofed'_ up an ice cream sandwich.

Turbo shot Cosmo and asked, "An ice cream sandwich and that's a meal fit for a king?" Cosmo responded, "It is for you're the king of ice cream land!" At that moment, he _'poofed'_ on some clothes to make him look like a king.

He added, "Now, much before your king!" Turbo ate one and asked, "Can you poof up one for Rocky?" Iris took the wand and _'poof'_ the translation was posted. Lionel read it aloud, "Let's see here, _'to end the Darkness with a power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice'._"

A.J. looked annoyed and asked the oblivious, "The last wand is in Earth's ice? How can we look for it since Earth is covered with metal?" Trixie responded, "Good question." "An excellent home runner," Roger said. "We're going to train," Timmy told them.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you get to start training as Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. Complete all of the tasks and this cut scene will be opened to you.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: We're just about there so hang on folks.<em>

_Lawton: Is that a 'Lonney Tunes' quote?_

_Timmy: I think it is..._

_Phineas: Well, the more famous one is..._

_Trixie: We know, Phineas. Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	13. Cut scene 12

Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale, Jorgen and Nacey made contact with the robot people. They were wearing garbage cans and a funnels. Jorgen stated, "Beep, beep. We are robots like you."

Nacey asked, "What is our…beep, beep…plan?" Mr. Hanna stated, "**We are loading up the Earth with rockets for the Destructionator's super surprise weapon!**"

Jorgen and Nacey pulled back in surprise and asked, in unison, "And what is this super surprise?" The Destructiontator comes over and grabs the two of them. He told them, "**Oh, just a missile filled Earth with 2,000 rockets that will destroy the Darkness in its one true weak spot, its heart.**"

After he said that, he squeezes them and their disguises come off. Jorgen said, sheepishly, "Ha, would you look at that? We are not robots and…." Jorgen then faced the sky and yelled, "HELP US CHOSEN ONES!"

Nacey rolled her eyes and yelled, annoyed with her best friend, "Seriously? Yelling for help? You really need to start thinking things through!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, escort the scope back to the training grounds. Once there, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy was the most tired out of anyone. Trixie, Chester, and A.J. had their fairies <em>'poof'<em> them into their superhero disguises. Timmy wanted to do that as well but knew that Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder would be too weak for this fight.

Turbo told Timmy, "I know how you feel, Timmy. My world, like yours, was attacked by the Darkness. I was just living his life on his home planet, Wonder World. It was a magical place.

"Not unlike your Fairy World but everyone there had powers some of them cool but some of them were pretty strange. But it was all quiet until the day the Darkness arrived. We had blasted it with Wonder Rockets but it didn't work.

"Soon the Eliminators showed and took the one thing I loved more than anything in the world. They took…my family. I was able to escape and land on a planet that I now call Thunder World.

"And I trained myself and perfected my wonder powers. Then I received an innovation to come to an audition to a Chosen One in a land called Fairy World in their battle with the Darkness. From that day on, I was no longer Pippy Dingle fix but Turbo Thunder!"

Timmy pointed out, "Yeah great story but I don't have any special powers like you and I can't use magic against the Destructiontator because he has magic!" Turbo groaned, "Oh, I wish that I didn't have to do this…"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, pump the Wii remote up and down as Turbo Thunder chants, "From pits of wonder, I transfer to you my pits of thunder!" Once that it is done, you will see Timmy as Turbo Timmy and the scope will change to Fairy World. Once there, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Eliminators from Hawaii were now in Fairy World, still drinking their fruity umbrella drinks. "<strong>Nope,<strong>" said the one Eliminator, "**The four points of light aren't in this drink either.**"

That's when it started to rain wands. The other Eliminator said, "**Oh, great it is raining.**" The two Eliminators held up their umbrellas and then realized what it was raining…wands.

"**Oh no,**" moaned the one Eliminator. Timmy asked the robots, "Hey, you haven't happen to seen a world of imprison fairies that could be using their wands have you?"

Cupid stated, "Look, up in the sky! It's one of the Chosen Ones! Hi!" The wands finally came down Juandissimo added, "And it's raining wands!" With that, the fairies got their wands and freed themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you get to battle the Eliminators for the freedom of the fairies. Get cornered by the Eliminators? Don't worry… that just leads up to this cut scene.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy grabbed Poof and tickled him. That's when Poof's smile froze the Eliminators. Wanda told him, "Nice work, Timmy! You charmed them with Poof's smile!"<p>

Timmy responded, "Because there is no greater power in the universe." Then, he wished, "Except for the giant hole that I wish that would swallow them up!" Wanda waved her wand and the ground ate them up.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black again, you'll need the Numchuck to create a <em>'clap'<em> to activate the white wand. Reach the top of the bar and this cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p>Cupid floated over and hugged Turbo. He said, "Yes! Fairy World is free!" Wanda said, "Phase 1, complete." Timmy added, "Now onto to phase 2."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, fly Timmy down to Earth. Once you enter Earth's atmosphere, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jorgen and Nacey were staring down the Destructiontator. He had a wand in his hand and pointed it at Jorgen. He wished, "<strong>I wish you had giant ears.<strong>" With a _'poof'_, Jorgen's ears became huge and Nacey started laughing up a storm.

Jorgen shot her a look and told her, "Not funny, Nance!" Nacey wiped a tear out of her eye and responded, "It is to me." Just then, the Destructiontator _'poofed'_ up two chairs and bolted the two of them down to them.

He said, "**I'm going to give you two a front row seat as you watch your entire world go kaboom! And then, no more Darkness, no more Chosen Ones and no more you.**" The robots put weapons into the Earth's crust and plunged them in.

Mr. Hanna gave him a detonator and told him, "Here is the detonator." He told them, "**It's too small.**" Mr. Barbara pointed out, "It's actually standard size. It is just because you are so big and scary…."

The Destructiontator tapped on the detonator and asked, "**How am I going to find this when I need it?**" At those, he dropped it. He turned to his wand and wished, "**Uh, I wish it was magnetic.**"

With a _'poof'_, the detonator stuck onto the Destructiontator. He added, "**Okay that works.**" Nacey told him, "But, your plan won't!" Jorgen added, "How can you destroy the Chosen Ones when they aren't even here?"

At his words; A.J. as Professor A.J., Chester as Munch Lad, and Trixie as Wonder Gal showed up. They turned to Jorgen and asked, in unison, "What's going on, Dumbo?" Nacey giggled under her breath.

Jorgen didn't hear her giggling and told her, "Well, that solves that problem." Nacey added, "But, at least he's without the Darkness." At her words this time, the Darkness showed up.

Jorgen informed them, "It is a trap! The Earth is stuffed with missiles and he's planning to use them to destroy the Darkness and us all!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, this where you'll get attacked by the MERF robots. Defeat all of them and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Just then, three chairs came up and bolted the kids down. Jorgen groaned, "Worst four points of light, ever!" Naceey nodded in agreement. The Destructiontator got up and flew up to the Darkness.<p>

It told the Darkness, "**Here Darkness. Come get your buddies the Chosen Ones and take them into your heart.**" He laughed and Jorgen and Nacey noticed that the kids weren't doing anything.

Jorgen demanded, "You're not doing anything? Why aren't you four not doing anything?" Trixie smirked and responded, "Relax, Dumbo. We've got a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you must flick the Wii Remote like it is a wand several times in ordinary to start getting the metal off of the Earth. Do that and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: We're almost done, folks!<em>

_Lawton, Timmy, and Phineas: Yay!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	14. Cut scene 13

At that moment, fairy magic was changing the Earth back to normal and Timmy appeared. "Timmy," said Trixie, Chester, and A.J., in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, shake the Wii Remote to activate Timmy's Turbo Pits. That will free Chester, Trixie, A.J., Jorgen, and Nacey. Once that is done, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Destructiontator turned to the four points of light. Timmy mocked, "You know, for a guy that was supposed to <em>'eliminate'<em> us, you're not doing a very good job."

The Destructiontator told them, "**You four are so going down.**" Chester responded, "Actually, we're going up!" With that, the four of them blasted off into space. Turbo saw the kids and the Destructiontator leave. Wanda said, "Now we can search the Earth!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black; help Iris, Roger, Lionel, Cupid, Juandissimo, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof look for the ice wand. Once you look in all of the places, you'll go into space and take control of Timmy and his friends. <strong>

**This part of the final battle is a race. Reach to the end of the asteroid belt without getting hit and this cut scene will play.**

* * *

><p>Chester mocked, "Give up, Destructiontator!" Trixie added, "Yeah, because you can't catch the four points of light!" Just then, the four of them crashed into Destructiontator. A.J. commented, "What do you know? He <span>can<span> catch us…." Timmy said, "Well, let him have a taste of our Turbo pits!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, shake the Wii Remote to use Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J.'s Turbo Pits. Once you get the Destructiontator towards the yellow zone, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Destructiontator absorbed the attack, making itself more powerful. Timmy added, "Which we never should've used against you!" A.J. added, just as the Destructiontator was about to zap them, "Oh, yeah. This is going to hurt." Trixie and Chester added, in unison, "Big time." That's when the Destructiontator zapped our heroes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, help the kids land safely at the North Pole. There will be a target for you to aim for. Get in the target and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Destructiontator landed and gloated, "<strong>Give up Chosen Ones. Thanks to you, I have magic, I have destruct pits and I have all the power in the universe!<strong>"

Timmy responded, "Not all the power. What about the weapons you stuffed in the Earth? You don't have those." At Timmy's words, he started to suck in the missiles and adapted them to his body.

He told them, "**But, now I do.**" The Destructiontator pointed a missile at us and asked, "**Any last words?**" Timmy stepped away and answered, "Yeah, when I crashed into you in space...

"I sort of grabbed your detonator." The Destructiontator asked, realizing that he had been tricked, "**Huh?**" Timmy added, with a smile, "Don't mess with the Chosen Ones."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, swing the Wii Remote down like your pushing the button. The Destructiontator will go kaboom and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>All of the ice and snow has melted away except the ice that the four kids are on. Timmy, Trixie, A.J., and Chester see the Destructionator's head float down the ocean. They all sighed, out of relief.<p>

Chester said, "One down, one to go." Just then, a polar bear looked over them and told them, "I have been waiting for you four." Trixie perked up and asked, "A talking polar bear?"

A.J. pointed out, "You must be the protector of the ice wand!" Timmy asked, "What do I have to do to prove that we're the Chosen Ones?" The polar bear asked, "Are you really the Chosen Ones?"

Chester answered, "Yup." The polar bear shrugged and responded, "Ah, works for me." He got out a scroll and read it aloud. He read, "From outer moons and distant suns, the ice wand grows for the Chosen Ones!"

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, raise the Wii Remote up slowly and the wand will appear. Once the wand comes up, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, Iris, Roger, Lionel, Turbo, and Nacey <em>'poofed'<em> in. Wanda smiled at them and said, "You kids are okay!" Jorgen added, "You did it! You found the wand which is really big like my ears!"

After saying that, he looked disgusted. He told them, "I just heard a fly break wind in Africa." He grabbed Cosmo's wand and made his ear smaller again. Nacey turned to Jorgen and said, "But, seriously Jorgen, there are something's we need to know and what you just said was not one of them."

Turbo turned to us and instructed, "Clap twice and the fire and wind wands will unite with the ice wand and destroy the Darkness!" That's when the kids said, in unison, "No."

Everyone responded, "What?" Jorgen asked, "No? What do you mean _'no'_? You heard Turbo Thunder! Light this wand and destroy the Darkness! It will be fun!" Chester answered, "But, it's not attacking!"

A.J. asked, "In ancient times, did the Darkness attack or were fairies so scared that they panicked and attacked first?" Jorgen scoffed and responded, "Come on, that's just a crock of hooey that happened eons ago…."

Nacey finished, "But, yeah that's pretty much how it went down." Trixie turned to Turbo and asked, "And Turbo Thunder, what did the Darkness do to Wonder World when it arrived?"

He answered Trixie, "Well, it was really big and scary. Scary and big. And did I mention it was scary?" Timmy asked, "And….?" Turbo responded, "And we panicked and blasted it with wonder rockets."

Wanda asked, "But, what about the prophecy?" Iris explained, "It said that we had to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness?" Timmy explained, "We are going to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness. We're just going to add and few extra wands and a little bit of…"

Timmy picked up Poof and finished, "Poof magic." Everyone all cooed at Poof and the kids wished, "We wish there were wands on all of the planets in the solar system!" Poof rattled his wand and with a blink of an eye, the fairies and Nacey were scrambled to the planets in the solar system.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, find each target on each planet and blast it make the wand on that planet appear. Once that is done, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>They all returned back. Jorgen reported, "The planets are all wanded up!" He then asked, "Now, what is your the plan?" Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. chanted, "No bombs or anything vile but light the Darkness with a celestial smile!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black again, put the Wii Remote and the Numchuck together to create a clapping motion. Once the energy reaches the top, this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Almost there!<em>

_Lawton: Good. I'm glad._

_Timmy and Phineas: Us too!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	15. Cut scene 14

Our heroes appear in front of Timmy's house and there was a yellow light shining down on them. Cosmo pointed up and told them, "Hey, the Darkness isn't dark anymore! It's the Yellowness!" Iris asked, "What kind of name is the Yellowness?"

Wanda said, "So, that's why the Darkness was after us guys." Lionel added, "Yeah, you guys were the only ones whoever blasted anything nice into it." Jorgen turned to Timmy and his friends and told them, "You guys did it! You changed the Darkness into the Kindness!"

Cupid said, "Yeah and…" Just then, a flaming meteor came down towards us. Roger asked, "What is that down fielder?" An Eliminator came out and Juandissimo cried, "It's an Eliminator!" The Eliminator spoke and said, "**Must…hug the four points of light.**"

With that, it picked up A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy and hugged them. Cosmo said, "Nope. It's a Huginator!" The Huginator added, "**I have something else for you.**" It dropped the four of them and realized A.J.'s parents, Chester's dad, Trixie's parents, and Timmy's parents.

Wanda asked, "Okay, is that it?" Vicky, Dark Laser, Crocker, and Mark were released next. Dark Laser commented, "Man, it was dark in there. And I'm Dark Laser!" Mark went over to A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy and said, "You guys saved us! And do not take this the wrong way but…"

He hugged them tightly and added, "I love you guys!" He let go of them and asked Vicky, "How about now? Want to make out now?" She kicked him away from him, making everyone laugh. Wanda said, "Okay, that's got to be it."

Just then, Mark's parents were released. Mark smiled and said, "Mother, father!" King Grippulon told his son, "Give us a squid smooch, son!" Nacey turned to Turbo and asked, "Turbo Thunder, are you okay?"

Turbo shook his head and answered, "Oh, Nacey. I only wish that I could once again turbo smooch…." Just then, the Huginator released Turbo's parents as he finished, "My parents?" He ran over to them and asked, "Mom? Dad?"

They said, in unison, "Pippy!" Turbo's dad added, "It's great to be a family again." Wanda smiled and said, "Now, we have everyone." The Huginator closed the pothole to the Kindness and smiled.

A.J. commented, "The Darkness was never looking for trouble in the universe." Timmy added, "It was just looking for friends." The Kindness commented, _"Friends."_ Chester asked, "Does this mean that the universes are safe?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "There's no doubt in my mind." Just then, a band came over as well as a rock guardian. Iris asked, "What are you guys doing here?" The band said, "We should like party."

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, help our heroes to Fairy World for the party. Once again, in the background, you'll think you'll see Madelyn and Richie… Get to the balcony and this cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jorgen toasted his drink and said, "Here's to the best Chosen Ones, ever!" "Here, here," said Nacey. "And finally," said Timmy, "the best kiss ever." With that, Timmy and Trixie FINALLY had their kiss. Everyone awed at this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, get the scope over to the Cave of Destiny where this last cut scene will play.<strong>

* * *

><p>The camera goes in and we see drawings of the party. We also see Kiss, Timmy in his armor, A.J. as Professor A.J., Chester as Munch Lad, and Trixie as Wonder Gal and three wands.<p>

There is also a red wand but it has been colored on by Cosmo. Cosmo turns to the camera and comments, "Just kidding!" Cosmo then _'poofs'_ up an ice cream sandwich and eat it. He screams, "Ah, brain freeze!" Rocks fall on Cosmo and crush Cosmo. We zoom in on the drawings of our four heroes and fade out.

* * *

><p><strong>As we fade to black, you will see a message saying: <em>'Episode Three: Completed!'<em> Congrads, you defeated _'The Final Ending'. _Let the credits roll, you deserve them!**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: The final chapter is credits!<em>

_Lawton: Already? Wow!_

_Timmy: And Madelyn and Richie had two cameos!_

_Phineas: Well, we had to make up for EMP._

_Trixie: That's true…._

_Isabella: Yup…_

_Cosmo: Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	16. Epilogue

**Credits**

Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof

Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Tamara Turner, Turbo Mom, Tour Guide, Waitress

Daran Norris as Cosmo, Terrance Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Turbo Dad, Eliminators, Cop

Grey De Lisle as Vicky, Tooth Fairy

Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Announcer, Eliminators, Polar Bear

Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat, Eliminator

Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J.

Gary Sturgis as Lead Eliminator, Destructiontator

S. Scott Bullock as Eliminators, Elder, Announcer, Trooper, Usher, Guy in Crowd

Tom Kenny as Cupid, Eliminators, Elder, Fairy Geek, Rock Guardian

Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Grippulon, Bucky McBadbat, Jeffery Tang, Swamp Monster, Computer Voice, Eliminator

Charlie Schlatter as Fairy Geek, Announcer, Kid, Security Guard

Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang

Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser, Alex Johnson, Waiter

Dee Bradley Baker as Binky, the Darkness, Snot-Nosed Kid, Announcer

Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha, Security Guard

Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac

Daisy Carson as Helen Johnson, Rebecca Tang, Iris

Patrick Warburton as MERF Agents

Gene and Paul Stanley as themselves

Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder

Amie Kuhn as Nacey Cortex-O'Connell, Anna Smith

Lawton Blake as Roger, Lionel

* * *

><p><strong>Last bit of notes:<strong>

**After you've defeated the game, you can play the mini games at any time. Also unlocked is fan art along featuring Madelyn Whyte and Richie Dean kiss from _'The Darkness's New Friend'_, Timmy and Trixie fan art, and Madelyn and Richie as playable characters for the mini games along with Chester, Trixie, and A.J.**

* * *

><p><em>Lawton: You casted me as Roger and Lionel? *Amie nods* Cool!<em>

_Amie: See, this is why I love him so._

_Timmy: *Lawton blushes* Oh brother._

_Phineas: You said it!_

_Trixie: And this is where we say: please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


End file.
